Swimmer and Artist
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Karoshi ( Death from overworking ) is a year older than her younger brother, Nagisa. When she meets Rei she has a crush on him, however Makoto confesses he likes her but declines, Rin kisses her and Rei becomes upset because he starts to have feelings for her. Then he is told that she isn't related to Nagisa but rather; his family took her in after a tragedy with her real family.
1. Chapter 1

Ryugazaki Rei - Boyfriend  
Nanase Haruka - Stalker  
Tachibana Makoto - Crush on  
Matsuoka Rin - First Kiss/ Bff  
Hazuki Nagisa - Brother

( Based on this Click and Drag Game )  
_

_It's been a while; I've come back after my trip overseas in Australia. _Entering during the next semester the female smiled and introduced herself.  
"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Hazuki Karoshi!" _I hate my name, I never understood why my parents gave me such a name, it was probably because of how my uncle did. He worked too much and didn't rest when he was supposed to._

The female's eyes stared around the classroom, and noticed someone in her homeroom. With a smile, she took herself to place herself in the empty seat beside him. After the roll was taken, she decided to speak to her classmate.

"It's been a while…Tachibana-san." Her smile lit up, and he turned to stare at her. He remembered her, she was Nagisa's sister. _I know I'll have friends here, because…there are people I know here, like him.  
_"It has, after lunch I'm sure you can join me and Haru." _Nanase-san was here as well? That's great, I hope he remembers me._

Lunchtime called and she went to the rooftop with Makoto, when he opened the door she looked around to see Haruka was there, along with her brother and a blue-haired male with purple eyes and red glasses. Who was he? _He's kinda cute._

"Ah, I don't think you've met him; he's also a part of our Swimming Team, Ryugazaki Rei."  
"It's nice to meet you."  
"Karo-chan, he's a classmate of mine!"

_He's the same age as Nagisa!?_  
"U-Umm, it's nice to meet you as well Ryugazaki-san."  
"Karo-chan, we don't mind if you call us by our first name." Nagisa smiled.  
"What makes you think you should be talking for them!?" She raised her voice slightly and frowned.

"Now that I think about it, you don't look like Nagisa at all." Rei spoke, his eyes staring at her as she hesitated slightly. It was a story they all but he knew, however she didn't know him long enough, so she wanted to wait until the time was right…or not tell him at all.

"I just look different and have different hair colour, that's all!" She frowned and folded her arms.  
"Aren't you going to join us?" Nagisa smiled, as they all sat down together and started eating. Her eyes, focusing on her food and nothing else as she had heard them all talk. She was told that they were all in the Swimming Club.

"Karo-chan, what club are you going to be in?" Makoto asked, with a smile on his face as he usually did. Looking up, at him she had thought about it.  
"Maybe- "

"The swimming club!" Nagisa said, not allowing her to finish her sentence. It would be good if they got more members.  
"U-Um, I haven't really decided but…I'll pass." _I can't tell them, it's embarrassing! Maybe something that I'm interested in; I hope._

When it was back to go to class, she remained silent. Doing her work as usual, after class she walked home by herself.  
That was her routine for quite a few weeks. Until she came to homeroom rather early, and a group of girls surrounded her.

"You've been getting close with Tachibana-san, isn't that right?"  
"Uh yeah but I-"  
"I'm guessing its love at first sight." _N-No, they're wrong! It's not like that, we're friends. Oh how can I say that? They wouldn't believe me, would they? It's worth a try anyway._

"Well we're only just friend's, that's all."  
"Don't deny it."  
"Come on, ask him out!" _What? Were they ignoring me?  
_Shaking her head, she looked away seeing how he entered homeroom. The girls left with a slight laugh and he sat beside her as usual.

He could tell something was troubling, but he felt it was best to leave it. If it bothered him more than possibly he'll ask her.  
Lunch came once again, and she saw them all as usual.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, in private. Makoto?" His green orbs lit up, and they could all wonder what this was about.  
As he stood up, along with her she could hear Nagisa.  
"Go for it Karo-chan!" _Does he think…?_

It was far from them, and the two were standing far away he didn't say anything but wanted to hear what she had to say.  
"I thought about it, and visited a few clubs. I decided to be in the art club. B-But considering how all of you love swimming. I'm not very good at it, Rin wasn't a good help of teaching me so… please teach me!"  
She bowed, hoping he would have a positive answer. Makoto could only keep his smile and nodded his head.

"Of course, I'm good in backstroke. Is that okay?" Looking up, Karoshi nodded her head.  
"I can only seem to be poor in backstroke and freestyle. The other's I seem to be getting nowhere."

"Ah…like Rei." Makoto murmured, and she didn't seem to hear those words. But he wondered if how she knew Rin; he was mentioned and also that he was teaching her. He thought that she must have gone to Australia.  
"Thankyou Makoto!" She leaped for joy, and her arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened softly, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  
"We got an official couple!" Nagisa jumped up, and misunderstood and ran to hug them both as well. The other's…done.

"It's not what you think!" She frowned and raised her voice at him slightly, again. Her personality was the opposite of him, how could they possibly be related?


	2. Chapter 2

"So…when do we start?" She asked with a smile on her face, Makoto thought about it for a while. He was the Captain after all, so he needed to think about it. There wasn't anything going on, so hopefully she didn't mind.  
"Um, today or tomorrow after school would be good."

"Tomorrow, I didn't bring my swimsuit today." _And I'd need to shop for one today as well.  
_That was alright though, Makoto did not mind at all.  
By the time school was over, she had happily rushed towards the shops to find a fitting swimsuit for herself. She didn't want anything to showy, or anything that was too uncomfortable. So she had decided to stick with a one piece swimsuit.

Finally, she had found one that fit perfectly and looked good on her as well.  
Next day after school had finished, she went to the change rooms. While the boys where changing, she placed hers on and came out slowly; feeling slightly shy. It was a blue-purple color with red strips at the side; it looked sort of professional. As her brown eyes scanned to see who was already changed she could only see Haruka and Makoto, probably Rei and Nagisa were still getting ready. She thought it wouldn't take too long.

But soon enough they came out as well, with their goggles and their masculine bodies. _Oh wow~ _She stared for quite a while but then shook it off; the Captain smiled and stood before her.  
"Didn't you…bring any goggles?" He asked. She looked away, forgetting to buy it.  
"Ah, sorry Makoto. I guess I forgot."

"Mako-chan, Karo-chan doesn't have a pair." Nagisa interrupted with a smile while she frowned slightly.  
"Who asked you?" He could only stare at his sister for a brief moment before hopping in the pool with Rei, while Haru was already swimming.

"I mean I forgot to buy one."  
"That's okay, I'm sure you can manage." Makoto always kept that smile on his face while he was staring at her. Hopping in the pool along with him, he began to help her slightly. It was okay at first but then she was going out of line and swimming to the side. Which made her sigh.  
"Just keep trying." Karoshi nodded her head and kept on going.

By the time she was done, she decided to leave by herself. She needed some time alone, while walking home she stopped at a light and waited for the red light to turn green. There were others waiting to walk as well. Until a tall man stood behind her and grinned.  
"You're back, and you didn't tell me." Turning to see who it was she had gotten herself hurt along with him.

"Ow!"  
He cried, "don't stand directly behind me!" She frowned, rubbing her forehead but smiled afterwards seeing who it was. She wanted to hug him but; thought it was best not to.  
"Rin!" His scarlet eyes gazed at her for a moment, seeing the green light up for them to walk. He grabbed her by her wrist and started to walk. As her legs started to follow where he walking, she wondered. _What is he going to do?_

Finally, he stopped and let go. It was peaceful and he turned around.  
"You haven't told anyone about what happened, have you?" He raised an eyebrow to stare at her and she shook her head.  
"No, why would I?"

Suddenly, her eyes widened when he pulled her in for a hug. What has suddenly gotten into him? The Rin she knew would never do something like that; but perhaps he did change even more?  
_Ahh, Rin feels so warm…I wonder what he's thinking._

Looking up, Karoshi gazed at his peaceful looking face until he let go gently. He didn't say anything, and departed once again. _What was that all about?  
_She decided that it was best to leave him and then head back home once again. Once she had arrived home she took a shower straight away and headed to head after she dried and had gotten changed.


End file.
